Snow Storm
by icantthinkofabettername
Summary: Alice POV; all human; going to be a long story
1. Chapter 1

He was a boy; I was a girl, what more is there to tell?

He had always been the boy across the street, the one I wanted more than anything but we wouldn't notice me. I mean, why would he? I was just the girl next door. I was a year younger. I had nothing special about me. I was the girl that had nothing going for her except maybe her body on some days. He was the perfect blonde boy that played soccer and was my version of Michelangelo's David. He wasn't too thin and he certainly wasn't fat and he had amazing blonde hair that fell around his breathtaking blue eyes and there aren't even enough words to say how cute he was.

But either way, we're both gone- and here's our story…

It started when Rosalie was spending the night. It was about one in the morning when I got a text from my boyfriend, Steven, saying Jasper liked her. I told her immediately and she was disgusted. She'd always been in to the more popular guys, not the quiet ones like I liked but how could she turn down such a perfect guy?

I started texting Jasper to persuade him that Rose would eventually come around and like him… but we had a lot of similarities. We liked the same music and held the same straight edge values. I fell face first in love with the boy- but then Rose turned him down, once again, and he said something I never thought I'd hear someone say in real life. He wanted to be dead. The man I loved was threatening to jump off a bridge and take his life.

I talked Rosalie in to giving him a chance. That lasted about a day. Actually, it was exactly a day. And then she broke up with him and he was even more depressed than before. I spilled my guts to him that night, telling him I had always liked him since before I could remember and never hoped to even talk to him because he was amazing and I was just average. He then said that he had liked me too- since before he could remember.

The next day, he told me he loved me. I told him I couldn't love him because I had boyfriend. Well, not for long. Two days later, I told Jasper I loved him and two hours after that, I broke up with Steven. Best choice of my life.

Jasper and I kept talking and that weekend, he asked me out. Of course I said yes. But this isn't where my story ends. Far from it…


	2. Chapter 2

So this perfect boy was finally mine. Our whole relationship was pure heaven; we were so happy. I loved him with all my heart and he said he loved me too. Sure, we got in little arguments but so does everyone.

About a week before our two months, our AP classes at school were going to Washington, DC but I convinced my family to go camping instead. I have agoraphobia and I didn't want Jasper to see me break down so I didn't want to go.

I went camping with my family and Rose was supposed to come but wasn't allowed last minute. I could've asked Jasper to go but I wouldn't have trusted us together at the beach for three days. I was miserable that weekend.

He went to DC with his friends and my friends. They took the subway there and back and spent the day just hanging out. His friends asked where I was, my friends told. He and his friends asked for stories about me, of course my friends chose to tell him about when I got high off helium, had a caffeine overdose, and when we used to act like I was stripper. Yay friends. But they all laughed about it. He had the time of his life.

We almost made it two months- and we would've made it forever if it wasn't for my "best friend", Bella. She yelled at him, saying I wasn't happy, saying he was horrible and I never loved him. I broke up with my baby because I thought he was going to break up with me. It destroyed me… and it didn't help when he went out with that whore, Jessica.

She had been telling him for months that she loved him. Did Jasper ever tell me this? No. Not until we started talking again. I was back with Steven, he was with that bitch. Me and Jasper? Best friends. Steven didn't like that so he broke up with me. His loss.

It wasn't long before we started getting in trouble. I went to Tennessee, he went to Ocean City. We were both away from home for a week but it was kinda fun. We started sexting because Jessica was cheating on him. They broke up, of course, as soon as he got home.

We were going to get back together as soon as I told Rosalie… but I never got a chance. She randomly started talking to him so he thought I already told her and he spilled the beans. Rose freaked on me because I didn't tell her and she told me Jasper talked to her first. I didn't find out until months later she was lying- but by then, it was too late. I didn't talk to Jasper for the rest of the summer. My biggest mistake…


End file.
